


How many Kisses are left? (Soonhoon Version)

by GIxGA



Series: How many Kisses are left? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: Jihoon sees numbers above people's heads. If the number dropped to 0, he was no longer important to the person. But what if Soonyoung, whom he was in a relationship with, only has 17 ridiculous kisses left?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: How many Kisses are left? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	How many Kisses are left? (Soonhoon Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How many Kisses are left? (Soonhoon Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708712) by Lilli Finch. 



> After I was supposed to start my new job today ... and thanks to a corona case in the administration I was able to take overtime off, there is a little oneshot from me.
> 
> No, the Meanie version is not the same just by different names. It's a totally different story with a completely different ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ~

Numbers above other people's heads. That was something Jihoon had grown up with. It had taken time to understand what they meant. When he finally learned to recognize numbers and to read them and the 50 above his mother became less and less. Until the 50 suddenly became a 0 but nothing happened. Until he noticed that she stopped hugging him or stopped giving him a loving packed lunch for school. She just stopped ... loving him. And when she finally left him and his father. Fortunately, he still had a sum over his head that Jihoon did not know yet. But it was very long!

Only years later did he meet someone with a different number such as a 0. Instead it was a 3. Not a great number and Jihoon didn't know how the number was going down. At least then.

"Hey," he heard Soonyoung and felt how he wanted to kiss him on the cheek. Jihoon immediately ducked and glared at him warningly. "What did I say about kissing?" Kisses. That was the answer to the numbers. It was the kisses they had left until the other person fell out of love. He had found out in a painful way. But since he knew it, he kept away from people like that. Didn't fall in love with them. Because what were 50 kisses? It was one night, at most, nothing more.

At least that was his plan. Until Kwon Soonyoung showed up with his damn 98. It was much more than Seungcheols 3 (a short crush) or the zeros of the others. But it wasn't enough. Back then he knew when it happened to Soonyoung. When he fell in love. And that was exactly the cue to withdraw from the person. If he hadn't fallen in love with him before then. It was hard for Jihoon to say no to Soonyoung. He tried, but Soonyoung kept decreasing the number. Kisses on the cheek counted. Hand kisses counted. And Soonyoung was so bloody clingy. God, Jihoon didn't mind, not really. He enjoyed his attention. But he had made a condition. He didn't want Soonyoung to have enough of him just yet. Because he would.

17.

17 more kisses and Soonyoung would fall out of love and want nothing more to do with him.

"Are you going to finish soon?" He felt Soonyoung sit down next to him and grab his hand, interlacing their fingers. Jihoon looked at their hands. None of that was a problem. Only what he wanted from Soonyoung was a problem. He would have stayed away from any normal person. But no other person was Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung had crept slowly and steadily into his heart. He wasn't going to get away from him that easily.  
"I still want to finish something.", He answered and finally turned back to his screen.  
"But not that long, yes? The others want to watch a movie. We wanted to do something together again. We all." Ugh. Soonyoung emphasized all. He knew he had become more withdrawn, especially recently. But since the number dropped below 20, he began to panic a little. He didn't want to lose Soonyoung. He wasn't ready for it. So, if he stayed away it would last longer. But that would mean he couldn't see him anymore. It was so hard.

He worked in silence while Soonyoung held his hand and was busy with his cell phone. That was something he loved so much about Soonyoung. He glanced at him and froze. 16. The 17 had become a 16. How ... what? Jihoon withdrew his hand. Had Soonyoung taken advantage of his concentrated work?  
"Please go."  
Soonyoung looked at him again with a hurt look.  
"If you can't follow my rules, then you should go!"  
“Exactly YOUR rules. You never ask what I want! "  
“God Soonyoung I really don't have time for that. Just go!"  
“Good!”

Shit.

He didn't want to let it get that far. It hurt himself to push Soonyoung away like that… if only he could explain it to him. Jihoon rubbed his temples as Soonyoung threw the door shut with a bang. He screwed up. But he really had to finish here.

When he went back to their apartment later, Seungcheol greeted him with a reproachful look.  
“You missed dinner. Soonyoung is in his room. He cries. I don't know what your problem is, but you should sort it out. It can't go on like this."  
It broke Jihoons heart. He didn't want Soonyoung to suffer from it. What if he was the reason Soonyoung fell out of love? If it was his behavior. And in 16 kisses, would he have enough of it? Did he really want them to part ways over an argument?  
"I know," he muttered to Seungcheol. “You don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of it."  
He would give Soonyoung what he wanted. And deal with the consequences. Somehow.

As soon as he stood in front of Soonyoungs door, he heard the sobbing and he felt even worse. Jihoon decided against knocking and just stepped inside. Soonyoung was lying on his bed, clutching his plush tiger toy. Sad sounds filled the room.  
"I'm sorry" Jihoon couldn't approach him. He heard Soonyoung sniffing and saw him turn around. With his back to him. "Soonyoung please ... I ... it ... I can't explain it to you..." He now took a step closer. And another one. "I am so sorry. Please. I ... what do you want? "

It would probably be over today. Jihoon was suddenly aware of this. When Soonyoung still didn't turn around. Or said something. He screwed it up. Then it didn't matter now, right? He could be as wasteful with the 16 kisses as he wanted. He sat down next to Soonyoung on the bed and finally he turned around and sat up. Sulking, with reddened eyes and his tiger in his arms, he looked at him. And for the first time, Jihoon was really guided by his feelings. He leaned over to Soonyoung and first kissed the reddened area under his left eye.

15.

Then he turned to the reddened area under his right eye and kissed it.

14.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered before kissing Soonyoungs lips. Gentle, fleeting, without pressure.

13.

"What are you doing?"  
Soonyoung wiped his eyes. “I thought that was your rule. No kisses."  
His heart grew heavy. “It was a stupid rule. Please forgive me. I want ... let's do it according to your rules."  
Soonyoung looked at him in silence. He was probably trying to find out what was wrong with Jihoon.  
Meanwhile, Jihoon looked at 13. He had been able to keep the 17 for a few days. And in one day he wasted 4 kisses.  
“I don't want any rules, Jihoon. I want ... I want us to enjoy it. It should be something we both want."  
"I want you to be happy," Jihoon replied. “It… I… it was stupid of me okay? I want it. God, I want to kiss you Soonyoung. I want to enjoy it. Without having to worry about it."

A happy smile appeared on Soonyoungs lips and melted a little of Jihoons heart. That's how it should end. The main thing is that Soonyoung was happy. Soonyoung threw away his tiger and pulled Jihoon towards him. Now he was sitting with his legs apart on Soonyoungs lap and was in his arms.  
"May I really?" Soonyoung whispered and Jihoon nodded. And Soonyoung kissed him. Tender and sweet, and Jihoons heart melted one more time. He put his hands around Soonyoung and closed his eyes. He didn't have to see the 12.

They stayed in that position. As soon as Soonyoung broke away from him, he looked him in the eye. But not a word left their lips. When Soonyoung had apparently had enough, he kissed him again. And again. And again.

As much as Jihoon liked it (Why hadn't he done it that way before? It was such an intimate and tender moment between them… how could he have pushed that back?), he couldn't help counting. 9 more kisses. But he didn't get to worry again, because Soonyoungs lips turned to his neck. "May I?"  
Jihoon let out a shaky breath. He nodded when Soonyoungs lips were already attached to his neck. Kissed and suck him. And his teeth scratched and bit his skin. It was worth the 7 kisses. They were so worth it.

When he looked into Soonyoungs eyes again, he didn't know how to survive the time after that. But Jihoon didn't want to think about it at the moment. That was something he could do 2 kisses later. He wanted to bend over to him, lose the next one, but he held back. This was about Soonyoung.  
"I love you so much Jihoon," he whispered and kissed him again. And again, his heart melted. Was there anything left of it at all?

1 Kiss.

When Soonyoung broke away from him, he didn't want it to end. He followed him hungrily and kissed Soonyoung again, even though he was fully aware that this was the last kiss. It was over. Jihoon closed his eyes, not wanting to see the 0 on Soonyoung, and when they parted, he leaned his forehead against Soonyoungs.

"I love you too." Were his words the trigger? How could Soonyoung fall out of love in such a situation? Jihoon felt his eyes start to burn. But he didn't want to go yet. He wanted to enjoy it as long as possible.  
"Oh Jihoon," he heard Soonyoung whisper and suddenly he was gently pushed on the back.  
He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Soonyoung above him. What was Soonyoung doing? They had reached 0. He shouldn't-

His thoughts were interrupted when Soonyoung leaned over and kissed him. And the 0 became a 9. And many more 9s appeared before that. Jihoon froze. There were so many 9s, he didn't even know what number that was. Was that 6, 7 or 8 digits? Now he really couldn't stop the tears. Had he worried for nothing all along? Wasn't it 98 kisses? God how much did Soonyoung have to love him? And he? He had hurt him so bad.  
"Jihoon?" He heard Soonyoungs panicked voice, but he couldn't stop crying. He was so wrong. So damn wrong. "What's happening?"  
"I love you." Jihoon grabbed Soonyoungs neck and pulled him down to him.  
98.

"I love you Soonyoung."

97.

"I love you so much."

96.

What used to be an agony to see the kisses decrease the number was now so incredible to watch. He couldn't stop kissing Soonyoung. 95, 94, 93, 92.

"I love you."

91.

Soonyoung laughed and collapsed on the bed next to Jihoon, pulling him into his arms. "I love you too. You are so crazy."

90.

He did not care. He had forever with him. Maybe one day he would tell him. But that wasn't important at the moment. It was just important that they still had time. And Soonyoung forgave him.

89.


End file.
